Quidditch
mały|250px Quidditch — czarodziejski sport uprawiany na miotłach. Pierwsze wzmianki na temat tego sportu sięgają XII wieku. Był on bardzo popularny wśród magicznej społeczności. Zainteresowanie quidditchem można porównać do wielkiej popularności, jaką w świecie mugoli cieszy się piłka nożna. Głównym założeniem gry było zdobycie większej ilości punktów niż przeciwnik. Czas zakończenia meczu to złapanie znicza przez szukającego, które dają drużynie aż sto pięćdziesiąt punktów, co często decydowało o zwycięstwie, jednak nie zawsze. Geneza i ewolucja quidditcha Inne gry miotlarskie Quidditch był grą, która osiągnęła największą popularność spośród gier miotlarskich, jednak z pewnością nie była pierwszą. Istniało wiele innych gier rozgrywanych na miotłach, ale miały one charakter lokalny i były uprawiane tylko przez określoną społeczność, a quidditch ma rzeszę fanów na całym świecie. Quidditch wziął najlepsze cechy z poprzednich gier i na tym opiera się jego piękno. Inne znane gry miotlarskie: * Stichstock – niemiecka gra, która polegała na tym, że czarodziej przywiązany do kołka bronił znajdujące się na nim smoczego pęcherza; z tej gry mógł być wzięty pomysł na pozycję obrońcy w quidditchu. * Aingingein – irlandzka gra, polegająca na przebyciu na miotle drogi przez płonące beczki bez dna i przerzucenie koziego pęcherza przez ostatnią z nich i nie poparzenie się. * Creaothceann – bardzo brutalna i często tragiczna gra, w której lubili grać szkoccy czarodzieje, wśród których był to szczyt męstwa. Polegała na zakładaniu na głowy kociołków. Kiedy zabrzmiał róg, uczestnicy zmagań latali na swoich miotłach i łapali do owych kociołków zaczarowane kamienie, które spadały z nieba. Zwycięzcą był zawodnik, który zebrał najwięcej skał. Gra jest od dawna nielegalna. Była inspiracją dla pozycji pałkarza. * Shuntbumps – bardzo prosta gra, polegająca po prostu na zepchnięciu przeciwnika z miotły. * Swivenhodge – kolejna gra miotlarska, której zasady są bardzo proste. Zawodnicy wiciami swoich mioteł odbijają piłkę przez żywopłot. Bardzo możliwe, iż gra jest inspiracją dla pozycji ścigającego w quidditchu. * [[Quodpot|'Quodpot']] – jedna z odmian quidditcha, popularna w Ameryce Północnej. Gracze podają sobie quod – piłkę, która po przytrzymaniu za długo w rękach eksplodowała. Zawodnik, który był sprawcą wybuchu, musiał opuścić boisko, a pozostali gracze kontynuowali grę nowym quodem. Drużyny starały się wrzucić piłkę do tzw. garnka. Zawodnik, któremu udał się wsad, zdobywał punkt dla swojego zespołu. Początki quidditcha W quidditcha w archaicznej formie grywano już w średniowieczu. Dowiadujemy się z tego z ważnego źródła historycznego, jakim jest pamiętnik Gertie Keddle spisany po saksońsku. Kobieta ta opisywała grę kilku wieśniaków w grę miotlarską polegającą na rzucaniu do siebie skórzanej piłki. Później dodała, że pojawił się wielki, szkocki czarownik, który zaczarował tak kamienie, aby próbowały zwalić przeciwnika z miotły. Prawdopodobnie był to jakiś gracz w creaothceann, który wpadł na pomysł wynalezieniu czegoś, co potem nazwie się tłuczkami. Całość wydarzeń toczyła się na bagnisku Queerditch Marsh, od którego powstała nazwa gry. Kolejnym ważnym źródłem jest zachowany list, jaki niejaki Goodwin Kneen napisał do swojego kuzyna, Olafa datowany na sto lat po pamiętniku Keddle. Opisał mecz z drużyną z Ilkley. Całość odbywała się na Wyspach Brytyjskich, co świadczy o popularności gry i jej rozpowszechnienie się po Europie. Wprowadzenie i ewolucja złotego znicza 200px|mały|Znikacz W XIII wieku stało się popularne wśród czarodziejów, aby urządzać sobie łowy na znikacze, małe złote ptaszki zamieszkujące wówczas licznie Europę. Dziś jest to gatunek zagrożony. Podczas pewnego meczu quidditcha w 1269 roku, przewodniczący Rady Czarodziejów, Barberus Bragge wniósł na boisko klatkę ze znikaczem i ogłosił, że kto go złapie w trakcie gry, ten dostanie sto pięćdziesiąt galeonów. Relacje z tego wydarzenia, znamy dzięki zachowanemu listu Modesty Rabnott do swojej siostry, Prudencji. Wszyscy zawodnicy porzucili kafle, kosze (dzisiaj obręcze) i posoki (tłuczki) i rzucili się na znikacza. Pani Rabnott oburzona takim zachowaniem, przywołała znikacza zaklęciem, uciekła i zdołała go wypuścić. Została za to ukarana grzywną, ale uratowała niewinne życie. Nie powstrzymało to jednak tradycji, która zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać. W każdym meczu przyjęło się wypuszczać znikacza, a śmierć ptaszka kończyła grę. Publiczność w celu zapobiegnięciu ucieczki ptaka, zatrzymywała go na boisku zaklęciami. Na cześć 150 galeonów, zaoferowanych przez Bragge'a, nagroda za złapanie znicza wynosiła 150 punktów dla zespołu, co od tamtego czasu często zaczęło przesądzać o wyniku meczu. Pojawiła się nowa pozycja, łowca, która później przekształciła się w szukającego. mały|lewo|200px W połowie XIV wieku znikaczy było już tak mało, że następna przewodnicząca Rady Czarodziejów, Elfrida Clagg zakazała używania ptaków do quidditcha i stworzyła dla nich rezerwatRezerwat Znikaczy imienia Modesty Rabnott. Pasjonaci zaczęli szukać zastępczych ptaków do tego celu, a tylko Bowman Wright pomyślał nad innym wyjściem. Czarodziej ten, połączył metale i magię, tak, że stworzył piłkę wielkości orzecha włoskiego, która zachowywała się dokładnie tak samo jak znikacz: leciała szybko i nieustannie zmieniała kierunek. Znicz został zaczarowany tak, aby nie wylatywał poza teren boiska. Na tym zakończyła się ewolucja gry w quidditcha, a zloty znicz używany jest w meczach do dzisiaj. Boisko do quidditcha mały|Szkic boiska zamieszczony w "Quidditchu przez wieki". Zachariasz Mumps określił w XIV wieku wielkość owalnego boiska do quidditcha na pięćset stóp długości i sto osiemdziesiąt szerokości (w metrach byłoby to około 150 x 55). Boisko takie miało również położone w środku koło, w którym stawał sędzia. Wówczas, bo obu stronach boiska stały trzy duże kosze. W 1620 roku wydano książkę Szlachetny sport magów Quintiusa Umfraville'a. Przedstawione w niej na rycinie boisko ma już zaznaczone pole bramkowe, a kosze są znacznie mniejsze i wyższe. Obręcze zamiast koszy wprowadzono dopiero w 1883 roku. Wywołało to w ówczesnym czasie duże kontrowersje. Prorok Codzienny opublikował artykuł z apelem oddania koszy kibicom i graczom, jednak decyzji nie zmieniono i tak zostało do dnia dzisiejszego"Oddajcie nam kosze", Prorok Codzienny z 12 lutego 1883 r. Zasady gry Pozycje mały|250px|lewo * W każdej drużynie znajduje się obrońca. Ma on za zadanie krążyć w polu wokół obręczy i nie dopuszczać do sytuacji, w której kafel przelatuje przez jedną z nich. Obrońca powinien być niebywale szybki, zwinny i najlepiej, żeby był wysoki, aby móc wychwytywać kafla. Za czasów Mumpsa, tj. w XIV wieku obrońca mógł latać po całym boisku i zdobywać gole, jednak jego rola została zredukowana już przed napisaniem w 1620 r. przez Umfraville'a "Szlachetnego sportu magów". * W zespole jest trzech ścigających. Rozgrywają oni kafla. Zadaniem ścigających jest przerzucenie kafla przez jedną z trzech obręczy, które umiejscowione są po obu stronach boiska. Każdy przerzut kafla daje drużynie dziesięć punktów. Można strzelać zarówno z przodu, jak i podlecieć do obręczy od tyłu. Dozwolone są również kombinacje rzutów mające na celu zdobycie więcej niż dziesięciu punktów za udaną akcję. mały|240x240px|Ilustracja autorstwa J. K. Rowling * Dwóch pałkarzy. Są oni wyposażeni w pałki, od których pochodzi nazwa pozycji. Pałki te służą im do odbijania tłuczków. Takim tłuczkiem w jednego z graczy przeciwników, aby przerwać jego akcję, uniemożliwić zdobycie punktu. Pałkarz równocześnie musi zadbać, aby żaden z tłuczków nie trafił członka jego zespołu. Pałki nie mogą służyć pałkarzom do zadawania ciosów w walce wręcz – jest to wtedy faul. Pałkarze nie mogą także atakować tłuczkami obrońcę, kiedy jest w swoim polu bramkowym, w którym nie ma kafla. Pałkarze muszą się odznaczać dużą tężyzną fizyczną, dlatego najczęściej na pozycji tej grają mężczyźni. Konieczna jest także na tej pozycji, umiejętność zachowania równowagi, ponieważ pałkarz często musi chwytać pałkę oburącz bez dotykania rękami trzonka miotły. * Szukający to najważniejsza pozycja w grze w quidditcha. Powinien był szybki, szczupły, mieć dobry refleks i sokoli wzrok. Jego zadanie to wypatrzenie złotego znicza, małej kulki, która w czasie meczu krąży na boisku ze znaczną prędkością. Złapanie znicza kończy mecz i dodaje do wyniku drużyny, w której jest szukający, który tego dokonał sto pięćdziesiąt punktów, co często decyduje o zwycięstwie tego zespołu. Dopóki szukający nie złapie znicza, trwa mecz. Najdłuższy w historii trwał podobno sześć miesięcy ( musiano wprowadzić rezerwowych, aby gracze mogli się trochę przespać) W quidditchu po każdej ze stron gra siedmiu zawodników, w przeciwieństwie do sportów mugolskich w drużynie takiej mogą grać ze sobą zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyźni. Każda drużyna ma również kapitana. Kapitanowie na początku meczu wymieniają uściski rąk. W Hogwarcie kapitan ma liczne zadania: przeprowadza nabór do drużyny, organizuje treningi i plany treningowe, układa taktyki. W profesjonalnych drużynach, obowiązki kapitana przejmuje trener. Piłki mały|212px|Piłki do gry w Quidditcha * Kafel – piłka, którą rozgrywają ścigający, od najdawniejszych czasów robiona ze skóry. Niektóre dawne kafle mają uchwyty na ręce, jednak po odkryciu w 1875 roku zaklęcia uchwytu i zastosowaniu ich na kaflu, robienie takiej obręczy przestało mieć sens. Współczesny kafel ma 12 cali cm i jest piłką bezszwową. Czerwoną barwę nadano mu w 1711 roku, po tym jak po meczu rozegranym w ciężkiej ulewie, ciężko było znaleźć piłkę w błocie. Ścigających irytowała konieczność ciągłego nurkowania po kafel na ziemię, kiedy nikt nie zdołał go złapać. Problem ten rozwiązała Daisy Pennifold, która zastosowała na piłce zaklęcie powodujące wolniejsze opadanie, jakby przez wodę, co ma zastosowanie do dziś. * Tłuczek – piłka, której rolę we wczesnej fazie rozwoju quidditcha pełniły zaczarowane kamienie. Później, zaczęło stosować do produkcji ołów, który jednak za łatwo się wgniatał pozostawiając rowki zaburzające tor lotu. Obecnie tłuczki wykonuje się z żelaza i mają 10 cali cm. Piłki te są tak zaczarowane, że gonią wszystkich zawodników, jeśli nie wpłynie się na ich lot, atakują najbliższego gracza, a w gestii pałkarzy leży obrona swojej drużyny przed tłuczkami i przebicie ich na przeciwną stronę. * Złoty znicz – bardzo szybka piłeczka wielkości orzecha włoskiego, zwrotna, posiadająca pamięć gestu, co w spornych wypadkach przesądza, kto złapał przedmiot. Zastąpił żywego znikacza w XIV wieku. Jest zaczarowany tak, aby jak najdłużej uniknąć złapania. Przepisy W 1750 roku brytyjski Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów ogłosił oficjalne zasady quidditcha. Wydaje się, że na Wyspach Brytyjskich sport rozwijał się najlepiej i to właśnie wyspy były kolebką późniejszej wielkiej popularności gry. Zasady brzmiały: # Nie ogranicza się wysokości, na jaką gracze mogą wzbić się podczas meczu, ale nie wolno im wylecieć poza granice boiska. Jeśli gracz przeleci poza linię boiska, jego drużyna musi oddać kafla przeciwnikom. # Kapitan drużyny może zażądać "czasu", czyli krótkiej przerwy w grze, sygnalizując to sędziemu. Tylko wtedy stopy graczy mogą dotknąć ziemi. Przerwa w grze może trwać do dwóch godzin, jeśli mecz trwał już ponad dwanaście godzin. Jeśli drużyna nie wróci na boisko po dwóch godzinach zostanie zdyskwalifikowana. # Sędzia może zarządzać rzuty karne. Ścigający, który wykonuje rzut karny, leci znad koła środkowego ku polu bramkowemu przeciwnika. W polu bramkowym może pozostać tylko obrońca. Podczas wykonywaniu rzutu karnego wszyscy pozostali gracze muszą trzymać się z boku. # Można odbierać kafla przeciwnikowi, ale w żadnym wypadku nie można chwytać go za jakąkolwiek część ciała. # W przypadku kontuzji któregoś z graczy nie wolno zastępować go innym. Drużyna musi grać dalej bez kontuzjowanego gracza. # Na pole gry można wnosić różdżki, ale w żadnym przypadku nie wolno ich użyć przeciw członkom drużyny przeciwnika, przeciw ich miotłom, przeciw sędziemu, przeciw piłkom lub przeciw którymkolwiek z widzów. # Mecz quidditcha kończy się wtedy, gdy zostanie złapany złoty znicz, albo kiedy zgodzą się na to kapitanowie drużyn. W 1849 r. zasady te znowelizowano poprzez dodanie postanowienia, że jeżeli kibic zespołu rzuci klątwę lub inne zaklęcie na gracza drużyny przeciwnej, jego drużyna automatycznie przegrywa mecz, niezależnie od tego, czy zespół zamówił lub zatwierdził wykonaną magię[https://www.pottermore.com/quidditch-world-cup/daily-prophet-reports-2014 Nowelizacja na Pottermore]. Faule mały|250px Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów prowadzi kronikę, w której znajduje się siedemset rodzajów fauli, wszystkie popełnione na finale Mistrzostw Świata 1473 roku. Pełna lista fauli jednak nigdy nie została podana do publicznej wiadomości, aby reszta czarodziejów nie czerpała z nich pomysłów. Większość fauli na liście jest obecnie niewykonalna, ponieważ wiąże się z użyciem różdżki podczas gry, a to zostało zakazane już w 1538 roku (można jedynie wnosić różdżkę na pole gry i używać w skrajnych wypadkach). Kolejne faule to takie, których dzisiaj nie popełniłby najbardziej brutalny zawodnik np. podpalanie miotły przeciwnika, atakowanie przeciwnika maczugą czy też toporem. Współczesne faule jednak istnieją, o to dziesięć najczęściej występujących: * Trał – chwytanie w locie miotły przeciwnika w celu jej spowolnienia lub zatrzymania. * Szarża – nalatywanie na zawodnika z zamiarem spowodowania zderzenia. * Blok – blokowanie swoją miotłą rączki miotły przeciwnika w celu wytrącenia go z kursu. * Stłuczka – wybijanie tłuczka w publiczność w celu spowodowania przerwy. * Szturch – brutalne zagranie łokciami. * Nicowanie – wsadzenie jakiejkolwiek części ciała w obręcze, aby wybić kafla. Obrońca powinien bronić tylko z przodu. * Wtyk – trzymanie kafla w chwili, gdy przechodzi przez obręcz. * Fałsz – manipulowanie kaflem, aby spadał szybciej lub zygzakiem. * Spalenie znicza – złapanie znicza przez jakiegokolwiek zawodnika poza szukającym. Powoduje koniec gry bez przyznania 150 punktów za chwyt znicza. * Ogłupianie – wtargnięcie na pole bramkowe więcej niż jednego ścigającego. W XIX wieku była to popularna taktyka, aby jeden ze ścigających strzelał, a dwóch odciągało obrońcę, ale procederu zakazano w 1884 roku. Najgroźniejszym dla każdej drużyny graczem jest szukający przeciwnika, gdyż to on w każdej chwili może zakończyć mecz, dlatego to właśnie szukający są najczęściej faulowanymi zawodnikami w quidditchu, i oni odnoszą najcięższe kontuzje"Wyeliminować szukającego" - to pierwsza zasada Biblii pałkarza Brutusa Scrimgeour'a. Sędziowie Sędziowanie powierzane było niegdyś tylko najdzielniejszym czarodziejom, ponieważ pozycja ta wiązała się z dużymi potencjalnymi niebezpieczeństwami. W 1357 roku sędzia Cyprian Youdle został zabity zaklęciem Avada Kedavra rzuconym prawdopodobnie przez któregoś z kibiców. Od tamtego czasu co prawda, nie było tak drastycznych wypadków, jednak odnotowani wiele przypadków manipulowania miotłami sędziego. Najgroźniejszy polegał na zmienieniu miotły sędziego w świstoklika na Saharę. Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów opracował ścisły regulamin dotyczący mioteł, co znacznie ograniczyło tego typu wypadki. Sędzia musi oczywiście znakomicie latać na miotle, ale także wnikliwie obserwować wydarzenia, które dzieją się na boisku. Najczęstszą kontuzją sędziego jest nadciągnięcie mięśni szyi, od ciągłego odwracania głowy. Po bokach znajdują się również sędziowie liniowi, których zadaniem jest wychwytywaniu czy wszyscy zawodnicy i piłki są w granicach boiska. Sędziowie w Wielkiej Brytanii nominowani są przez Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Muszą oni przejść rygorystyczne testy latania, zdać test pisemny ze znajomości zasad quidditcha oraz wykonać pewnego rodzaju próby psychologiczne, których celem jest potwierdzenie, że kandydat na sędziego nie straci panowania nad sobą i nie rzuci na zawodnika zaklęcia, nawet w przypadku najokropniejszych fauli. Dzieje quidditcha a historia Świat czarodziejski już w średniowieczu wypracował sobie pewne zasady, które trzeba uznać za znacznie wyprzedzające w realiach czasowych te mugolskie. Zasady quidditcha na pewno należą do jednych z nich – sformułowano je ok. XIV wieku, a zaczątki tej gry sięgają nawet stulecia XI. W europejskim średniowieczu nie przetrwały starożytne tradycje olimpiad, dlatego oprócz turniejów rycerskich sport właściwie nie istniał. Czarodzieje natomiast sformułowali zasady swojej gry wiele wieków przed tym jak stworzona piłkę nożną, siatkówkę czy też inne mugolskie gry. Można powiedzieć, że to właśnie czarodzieje jako pierwsi zaczęli uprawiać sensowny sport. Wiązało się też to ze sprawnym funkcjonowaniem Rady Czarodziejów, która opierała się na demokracji na wzór późniejszych sejmów i ministerstw, jednak istniała w epoce królestw rządzonych przez jednego człowieka. Antymugolskie środki bezpieczeństwa w quidditchu Już od czasów średniowiecza czarodzieje starali się ukryć quidditch, jak i ogólnie latanie na miotłach przed mugolami. W 1362 Rada Czarodziejów uchwaliła zasadę, według której czarodzieje nie mogli grać w quidditcha w promieniu pięćdziesięciu mil od siedzib mugolskich. W 1368 roku Rada znowelizowała przepis ten do stu mil. W 1398 roku Zachariasz Mumps stwierdził, iż przy meczu quidditcha należy wybrać jakieś dzikie torfowisko lub wrzosowisko i upewnić się, że śmigający na miotłach gracze nie będą widoczni z daleka. Jeśli natomiast wytycza się boisko na stałe, Mumps stwierdził, że warto je uzbroić w konieczne zaklęcia antymugolskie, a najlepiej grać w nocy. W 1419 roku Rada wydała słynny dekret, w którym kategorycznie zabraniała grać w quidditcha w miejscu, w którym istnieje jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, że grę zobaczy mugol. Za nieprzestrzeganie przepisu groziła kara zamknięcia w ciemnym lochu. Sztuka całkowitego niezauważenia latających czarodziejów przez mugoli się jednak nie udała. Nawet obecnie, niemal każda mugolska ilustracja przedstawiająca czarodzieja lub czarownicę, przedstawia go lecącego na miotle. Społeczność magiczną śmieszą podobne obrazki, ponieważ wiedzą, że ani przez moment nie utrzymywaliby się w powietrzu na takim przedmiocie, jednak zdają sobie sprawę z własnej niefrasobliwości przy nieudolnym ukrywaniu się. W 1692 roku wprowadzono Międzynarodową Ustawę o Tajności Czarów, która w jeszcze dobitniejszy sposób nakazała chronić mugoli przed widokiem mioteł, jak i wszystkich magicznych czynności. W Wielkiej Brytanii, wydanie ustawy zaowocowało utworzeniem Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Drużyny, które nie zastosowały się do ścisłych restrykcji Ministerstwa Magii zostały rozwiązane, a najbardziej znanym tego przykładem są Łomoty z Banchory. Utworzono brytyjsko-irlandzką Ligę Quidditcha, która istnieje do dzisiaj i składa się z trzynastu drużyn. Zakładanie nowych jest nie legalne, dlatego rzadko się zdarza, żeby ulubiona drużyna czarodzieja pochodzi z jego miasta. Obecnie również drużyny nie rozgrywają meczów na swoich terenach, ale w miejscach ściśle wyznaczonych do tych celów przez Ministerstwo Magii. Stadiony znajdują się na wrzosowiskach, torfowiskach, czy też innych odosobnionych miejscach. Strzegą je również bardzo silne zaklęcia antymugolskie. Na przykład każdy nie czarodziejski osobnik, który szedł w kierunku angielskiego narodowego stadionu quidditcha nagle przypominał sobie o czymś bardzo ważnym, o czym zapomniał i zawracał. Podstawowe formacje i kombinacje taktyczne mały|prawo|200px|Quidditch We współczesnym quidditchu wiele zawodników próbuje zaskoczyć swojego przeciwnika zaawansowanymi sztuczkami taktycznymi. Oto najpopularniejsze z nich: * Pałkarze: ** Dubel – obaj pałkarze odbijają tłuczka, co wzmacnia jego siłę. ** Odbicie do tyłu – manewr polegający na odbicie przez pałkarza tłuczka mocnym odbiciem w kierunku tylnym, co jest trudne do wykonania, ale skutecznie dezorientuje przeciwnika. * Ścigający: ** Głowa Jastrzębia – ścigający tworzą atakującą formację w kształcie grotu strzały i wbijają się klinem w przeciwników. ** Kleszcze Parkina – dwa ścigający zbliżają się do ścigającego przeciwników od boków, natomiast trzeci szarżuje prosto na niego. ** Manewr Porskowej – ścigający leci w górę sugerując wyprowadzenie szarży na bramkę, jednak w ostatniej chwili spuszcza kafla do położonego niżej kolegi, który oddaje strzał. Zagranie wymaga nienagannej synchronizacji. ** Przerzutka – trudny manewr polegający na przerzucenie kafla do kolegi ponad ramieniem. * Obrońca: ** Podwójna ósemka – obrońca śmiga z zawrotną prędkością wokół wszystkich bramek próbując obronić rzut karny. ** Rozgwiazda – obrońca zwisa z pionowo ułożonej miotły chwytając się jej za nogę i rękę * Szukający: ** Zagranie Plumptona – pozornie beztroskie zgarnięcie znicza do rękawa. ** Zwód Wrońskiego – nurkowanie z dużą prędkością do ziemi, a potem poderwanie się w górę. * Dla wszystkich graczy: ** Transylwanka – gracz pozoruje uderzenie w nos przeciwnika, jednak w ostatniej chwili cofa dłoń, takie zagranie jest dozwolone dopóki pięść nie dotknie twarzy przeciwnika. ** Woollongong Shimmy – manewr polegający na zygzakowatym lecenie mającym na celu zmylenie. ** Zwis Leniwca – zawodnik zwisa z miotły w celu uchronienia się przed tłuczkiem. Sprzęt do gry mały|250px|[[Nimbus 2001]] Podstawowym sprzętem do gry jest rzecz jasna latająca miotła. Nie da się ukryć faktu, że w grze jakość miotły ma pewne znaczenie i bogaci gracze mają łatwiej, jednak przede wszystkim w quidditchu chodzi o talent. W 1992 roku Ślizgoni przegrali z Gryfonami, mimo że mieli najnowsze modele mioteł dla całej drużyny. Kiedy quidditch zaczął się rozpowszechniać, zaistniała również potrzeba ulepszania sportowej miotły, ponieważ każda drużyna chciała zaskoczyć przeciwnika nowym, ciekawym rozwiązaniem. Z początku miotły produkowano pojedynczo, a robił to jeden człowiek. Tak powstał m.in. Dębowy Grom 79 czy też Srebrna Strzała. Z czasem jednak jeden człowiek nie był w stanie zaspokoić rosnącego popytu na sportowe miotły, dlatego powstały firmy produkujące masowo miotły. W XX wieku prym wiodły Wytwórnia Mioteł Zmiataczy i Spółka Wytwórców Komet oraz Nimbus, który w 1991 roku opanował rynek najlepszą dotąd powstałą miotłą świata – Nimbusem 2000. Rok później wyszedł kolejny model – Nimbus 2001. Obie miotły zdeklasowała w 1993 roku Błyskawica, która była wielkim szczytem technologii miotlarskiej. Miotłę tę wyposażono w irlandzką drużynę quidditcha na mistrzostwach świata w 1994 roku. Przemysł miotlarski szedł dalej, w 2014 roku na mistrzostwach świata kibice mogli oglądać takie modele jak Błyskawica Doskonała czy też Piorun VII. Rozgrywki quidditcha Mistrzostwa Świata mały|lewo|Wielki stadion na mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu.|250px Pierwsze mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu odbyły się w 1473 roku. W finale wówczas spotkały się drużyny z Flandrii (część Belgii) i Transylwanii (część Rumunii). Był to brutalny mecz, podczas którego użytych zostało siedemset fauli. Od tej chwili mistrzostwa odbywały się co cztery lata. W 1692 roku w życie wszedł Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności Czarów, a równocześnie z nim powstała nowa organizacja – Międzynarodowa Konfederacja Czarodziejskiego Komitetu Quidditcha (International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee, w skrócie ICWQC). Zadaniem członków tej grupy jest wybranie odpowiednio odludnego miejsca na rozegranie mistrzostw (np. w 2014 roku była to Patagonia) i specjalnego zabezpieczenia go przed mugolami, a przede wszystkim sprawna organizacja transportu czarodziejskiego (świstokliki, teleportacja, miotły) ze wszystkich kontynentów. Komitet również odpowiada za ochronę kibiców i zawodników. Same rozgrywki są dosyć proste. Dwa lata przed mistrzostwami zaczyna się runda eliminacyjna reprezentacji zgłoszonych dwanaście miesięcy po ostatnim finale. Drużyny podzielone są na szesnaście grup, a zwycięzca każdej ma prawo startu w finale mistrzostw. Aby nie wyczerpać zawodników zbyt szybko długość meczy ograniczono w fazie eliminacyjnej wynosi cztery godziny, czyli nie zawsze musi być złapany znicz. Za zwycięstwo przyznawane są dwa punkty, dodatkowe pięć jeśli zwycięstwo osiągnięte jest z przewagą większą niż 150 punktów, ponad 100 dodatkowe 3 punkty, ponad 50 dodatkowy 1 punkt. Zwycięzcy szeregowani są w tabelce pucharowej, a rywalizacja odbywa się na normalnych zasadach. Znane narodowe drużyny quidditcha: * 20px Anglia * 20px Argentyna * 20px Armenia * 20px Australia * 20px Brazylia * 20px Bułgaria * 20px Burkina Faso * 20px Chiny * 20px Egipt * 20px Fidżi * 20px Flandria * 20px Francja * 20px Haiti * 20px Hiszpania * 20px Indie * 20px Irlandia * 20px Jamajka * 20px Japonia * 20px Kanada * 20px Liechtenstein * 20px Luksemburg * 20px Madagaskar * 20px Malawi * 20px Maroko * 20px Meksyk * 20px Mołdawia * 20px Niemcy * 20px Nigeria * 20px Norwegia * 20px Nowa Zelandia * 20px Peru * 20px Polska * 20px Portugalia * 20px Rumunia * 20px Senegal * 20px Stany Zjednoczone * 20px Syria * 20px Szkocja * Transylwania * 20px Turcja * 20px Uganda * 20px Walia * 20px Włochy * 20px Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej * Kraje nordyckie * Międzynarodowa Liga krajowa W każdym kraju znajduje się liga, w której co roku wszystkie drużyny quidditcha rozgrywają drużyny między sobą i za zwycięstwa zdobywają punkty, a pierwsze miejsce otrzymuje puchar. Na Wyspach Brytyjskich funkcjonuje brytyjsko–irlandzka Liga Quidditcha pod kuratelą Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów, który wybiera bezpieczne miejsca na rozgrywanie meczów i odpowiednio je zabezpiecza. Również na potrzeby zachowania tajności, przy zakładaniu ligi w 1674 roku ograniczono liczbę drużyn do trzynastu, a resztę przymusowo rozwiązano. W ten sposób czarodzieje rzadko mogą kibicować drużynie ze swojej miejscowości, a z ligi nie można spaść. W rozgrywkach brytyjsko-irlandzkiej drużyny quidditcha biorą udział: * 20px Strzały z Appleby * 20px Nietoperze z Ballycastle * 20px Katapulty z Caerphilly * 20px Armaty z Chudley * 20px Jastrzębie z Falmouth * 20px Harpie z Holyhead * 20px Pustułki z Kenmare * 20px Sroki z Montrose * 20px Chluba Portree * 20px Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere * 20px Tajfuny z Tutshill * 20px Wędrowcy z Wigtown * 20px Osy z Wimbourne Kennilworthy Whisp w swoim Quidditchu przez wieki napisał, że najwięcej zwycięstw mają Sroki z Montrose (co najmniej 32). Na drugim miejscu w tej statystyce są Nietoperze z Ballycastle (co najmniej 27), a na trzecim Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere (co najmniej 22). Liga międzynarodowa Najlepsze europejskie drużyny quidditcha z Europy co trzy lata rozgrywają między sobą Mistrzostwa Europy. Najwięcej triumfów na swoim koncie mają bułgarskie Sępy z Vracy (aż siedem). Najbardziej znane drużyny quidditcha na świecie (pomijając te występuje w wyżej opisanej brytyjsko-irlandzkiej drużynie quidditcha) to: * Europa ** 20px Armada z Bragi (Portugalia) ** 20px Bombardierzy z Bigonville (Luksemburg) ** 20px Gargulce z Gródka (Litwa) ** 20px Gobliny z Grodziska (Polska) ** 20px Kanie z Karasjok (Norwegia) ** 20px Pogromcy Kafla z Quiberon (Francja) ** 20px Sępy z Vracy (Bułgaria) ** 20px Sokoły z Heidelbergu (Niemcy) * Ameryka Północna: ** 20px Gwiazdy z Sweetwater (Stany Zjednoczone) ** 20px Meteoryty z Moose Jaw (Kanada) ** 20px Młoty z Haileybury (Kanada) ** 20px Niezrównani z Stonewall (Kanada) ** 20px Zięby z Fitchburga (Stany Zjednoczone) * Ameryka Południowa: ** 20px Brzytwodzioby z Tarapoto (Peru) * Afryka: ** 20px Buławy z Patonga (Uganda) ** 20px Pogromcy Olbrzymów z Gimbi (Etiopia) ** 20px Słoneczne Dziryty z Sumbawanga (Tanzania) ** 20px Zaklinacze z Czamba (Togo) * Azja: ** 20px Toyohashi Tengu (Japonia) * Ocenia: ** 20px Papugi z Moutohory (Nowa Zelandia) ** 20px Pioruny z Thundelarry (Australia) ** 20px Wojownicy z Woollongong (Australia) Rozgrywki w Hogwarcie W quidditcha grano również w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Każdy z czterech domów miał swoją drużynę, która rozgrywała mecze ze sobą. W czerwcu na zwieńczenie każdego roku drużynie, która w czasie meczy uzbierała największą liczbę punktów wręczano Puchar Quidditcha. W quidditchu amatorskim, bardzo ważne było, aby mieć w drużynie dobrego szukającego, ponieważ to zazwyczaj on decydował o zwycięstwie czy też porażce. Nabór do drużyny prowadził kapitan, który później zajmował się też organizacją treningów dla drużyny. Mecze quidditcha w Hogwarcie cieszyły się wielką popularnością, a szkole rozgrywki dostarczały uczniom wiele emocji. Fani mały|250px Quidditch jest najpopularniejszym sportem czarodziejów na świecie. Jego fenomen rozszerzył się na większą część kuli ziemskiej i stale się rozrasta. Dodatkowo bardzo wiele drużyn z całego świata gra na podobnym poziomie – świadczy o tym fakt, że z każdą edycją mistrzostw świata czołówka się zmienia. Na finał mistrzostw świata w 1994 roku przyjechało sto tysięcy czarodziejów z całego świata. W świecie czarodziejskim produkowane jest bardzo wiele fanowskich gadżetów z ulubionymi drużynami np. odznaki, kapelusze, szaliki, flagi. Fani mogą używać przedmiotów np. omnikulary. Czarodzieje mogą dowiadywać się informacji o quidditchu poprzez m.in. specjalną rubrykę sportową w Proroku Codziennym oraz w Tygodniku szukającego. Książki o quidditchu * Quidditch przez wieki – Kennilworthy Whisp – podstawowa lektura fana quidditcha, z której w krótkiej formie zamieszczone są wszystkie przepisy i historia gry. * Brytyjskie i irlandzkie drużyny quidditcha * Biblia pałkarza – Brutus Scrimgeour * Jak pokonać tłuczka – taktyki obronne w quidditchu * Cud Wędrowców z Wigtown * Latał jak szaleniec * W powietrzu z Armatami Za kulisami * W filmie w znacznym stopniu pominięto rozgrywki quidditcha: ** HP1 – mecz Gryffindoru z Ravenclawem i Hufflepuffem ** HP2 – informacja o odwołaniu rozgrywek quidditcha ** HP3 – mecz Gryffindoru z Ravenclawem i bardzo ważny ze Slytherinem ** HP4 – właściwie w ogóle nie pokazano meczu finału mistrzostw świata, jedynie Weasleyów, Harry'ego i Hermionę w loży ** HP5 – w ogóle pominięto quidditch, jakby go w ogóle nie było ** HP6 – mecz Gryffindoru z Hufflepuffem i Ravenclawem * W filmie nie istnieje zasada, według której zawodnicy nie mogą wykraczać poza boisko. Widać to, kiedy Harry'ego goni złośliwy tłuczek (HP2). * W filmie obręcze są różnej wysokości, w książkach są równe. * W filmie kafel jest duży i czerwony, ale posiada wgłębienia, zaś w książce opisany jest jako gładka piłka. W Quidditchu przez wieki czytamy, że tłuczek jest tylko trochę mniejszy od kafla, a w filmie jego średnica jest przynajmniej dwa razy mniejsza. * W filmie kilkukrotnie widzimy, jak Ślizgoni faulują Gryfonów i nie dostają za to kary. * W grze Harry Potter: Mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu ścigający mogą wielokrotnie punktować strzelając gole z obu stron pętli. Jest to zakazane w książkowym quidditchu. Ciekawostki mały|260px * Kennilworthy Whisp (pseudonim J.K. Rowling) napisał książkę Quidditch przez wieki. Książka dostępna jest na polskim rynku, zawiera wiele informacji na temat quidditcha. * Autorka przyznała w jednym z wywiadów, że quidditch sprawiał jej spore problemy. Opisywanie kolejnych meczów było trudne, ponieważ były one do siebie podobne, i trzeba było się sporo natrudzić, aby relacje różniły się od siebie. Największą przyjemność jednak sprawiło autorce opisanie ostatniego meczu. Powodem była nowa postać komentatora – Luna Lovegood, która poradziła sobie z zadaniem w dość nietypowy, ale bardzo zabawny sposób. * Zanim Joanne Rowling wybrała nazwę „Quidditch”, napisała pięć stron nazw zaczynających się od „Q”. * Quidditch powstał w hotelu w Manchesterze, po kłótni z chłopakiem. Joanne Rowling zamieściła wówczas nieproporcjonalną ilość stu pięćdziesięciu punktów w stanie złych emocji i frustracji na zachowanie mężczyzn. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Quidditch przez wieki (świat realny) * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter i Zakazana Podróż * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Zobacz też * Mugolski quidditch Rezerwat Znikaczy imienia Modesty Rabnott Kategoria:Quidditch Kategoria:Gry miotlarskie ca:Quidditch cs:Famfrpál da:Quidditch de:Quidditch el:Κουίντιτς en:Quidditch es:Quidditch et:Lendluudpall fi:Huispaus fr:Quidditch gl:Quidditch it:Quidditch ja:クィディッチ nl:Zwerkbal no:Rumpeldunk pt:Quadribol ru:Квиддич sv:Quidditch tr:Quidditch uk:Квідич